


Meeting by accident

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of The Fall (band), Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, origin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A look at how two of the fouding members could've met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a first meeting AU!   
> I used the "prompt" of "meet ugly" thing on Tumblr.   
> “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU
> 
> Yes, fanficreader01 has a new obsession in life once again and I couldn't help myself but write some more about PoTF. Please forgive me :')

‘Shouldn’t have gotten out today’ a man grumbles to himself as he walks through the snowy streets of his city. He had already made a misstep and slipped on the ice hidden under the snow.

When he looked at the gray sky, snowflakes were falling down relentlessly, almost taking away the man’s sight.

Just a few minutes of more walking before he would get to his destination. Darn it, with the weather like this he would surely be late at his appointment.

The man started to walk faster, pushing his scarf high up so the thing was covering most of his face.

 

While crossing the road the man didn’t pay attention for any possible cars driving by. When he did, it was already too late.

The car’s brakes screeched as the person behind the wheel tried to stop the car. The pedestrian got hit by the vehicle and fell onto the cold asphalt.

The fallen man’s vision started to get blurry and he felt his head aching. Did he break    an arm or something? He felt an intense sting spreading through his whole arm. This really wasn’t his day, was it.

 ‘Oh my god, are you alright?’ the very concerned voice of the driver was heard in the distance.

The man laying on the ground tried to look up. From what he could make out of his blurred sight was that the driver was wearing some headgear and a dark jacket.

 ‘Don’t get up. I’ll call an ambulance. Just hold still’ the driver sounded panicked and the victim groaned and closed his eyes in pain.

 ‘Could you tell me your name, please? Or the name of any relatives I could call?’ the chauffeur had knelt next to the wounded man.

 ‘M- Marko’ the man managed to say. After that, everything went black before his eyes. The last thing Marko remembered, was the sound of the sirens of an approaching ambulance.

 

Marko finally woke up in the hospital with his arm well bandaged.

A nurse came in and informed him about the unlucky event. She said he got lucky and that the consequences could’ve been way worse than just a broken arm and bruises on his face.

 ‘Is he here? The guy from the car?’ Marko wanted to know.

The nurse nodded and pointed at the door. ‘Yes. He’s been waiting here all the time for you to wake up. Should I call him?’

 ‘Please do’, Marko answered. The nurse gave a small smile and walked out of the room. A few seconds later the driver appeared in the doorway.

From what Marko remembered the man was still wearing the headgear and dark jacket.

There was a shy smile coming from the driver as he tipped his hat and walked towards the patient.

 ‘Well, I uhm, sorry. For hitting you with my car. I should’ve payed more attention. Especially with the heavy snowfall and all’, the seemingly younger man stammered.

Marko smiled and shook his head. ‘It’s alright, it was I who should’ve been more careful when crossing that road. I was in quite a hurry and I was frustrated. I should be the one apologizing, not you’ he assured the other man.

 After some awkward silence, the driver put off his hat that revealed a large amount of blond, fluffy looking hair.

He offered his hand and Marko shook it.

 ‘I’m Olli by the way’ the man said with a nervous giggle. ‘Marko, but I guess you knew that already. Nice to meet you’ Marko replied.

 ‘How nasty is it?’ Olli gestured at the bandaged arm. ‘Nothing to worry about. A small fracture and some bruises on my face. Could’ve been worse’ Marko soothed when he noticed the worried look on Olli’s face.

 ‘You shouldn’t say such stupid things. Your face looks very bruised if you ask me’ Olli protested.

Marko touched the blemishes on his cheek and grimaced slightly. When he looked back at the other man, the guy raised one of his eyebrows in a way of saying “Told ya”.

He didn’t know why, but Marko liked this Olli guy already. It seemed like the shyness from their very first moments in the hospital started to fade away and the atmosphere between them was becoming more comfortable.

His eyes locked with Olli’s blue eyes for a moment before he got drawn to an object resting behind the younger man.

 ‘ ’s That your guitar?’ Marko guessed and the other guy nodded.

‘Yes. That’s my baby. I always take her with me. Wherever I go’ Olli replied. There was a twinkle in his eye. ‘Wanna look?’

 ‘If you insist’ Marko laughed and Olli took the guitar case off the ground. He sat down on the visitor’s chair and opened the case to reveal an acoustic guitar.

 ‘Cool’ Marko knew it sounded cliché but he didn’t find other words at the moment. ‘Mind if I play some?’ Olli asked and Marko responded with: ‘Fine by me.’

From the moment the guy played the first notes, Marko knew there was an experienced guitarist at work. He observed and noticed how the guitar seemed to really fit into the younger man’s hands. It was if the instrument was made into the guy’s lap. So perfect. And the sound, magically. There was no   

  other way to describe it.

Marko felt like he was teleported to a whole other dimension. He almost forgot that he was in a hospital bed and that the guy playing the guitar was the reason why he was in this condition.

As a singer, it was his reflex to sing along with that wondrous music even though he didn’t know if there were any lyrics. And he only noticed how he was humming in tune with the guitar when Olli stopped playing.

 ‘You sing?’ Olli asked, already knowing the answer. Marko grinned and nodded with his head. It pained him slightly.

 ‘Yes I do. Want to make a living out of it’ Marko stated.

‘That makes two of us’ Olli commented. There was some silence between the two men.

 ‘What if- ’, Marko said.

‘I was thinking- ’, Olli wanted to say something at the same time. ‘You go first’ he mumbled.

‘What if we work together? Form a band together?’ Marko looked questioning at the blond guitarist.

 ‘I actually wanted to say the same thing. But then I remembered that I hit you with my car and’ Olli couldn’t finish his sentence because the singer interrupted: ‘I’ve forgiven you already, didn’t I? And don’t you think it’s funny if we get famous one day, we have to tell everyone that we met by accident. Literally. We met through an accident.’

Olli shrugged his shoulders. ‘Maybe’ After having given it some thought, there appeared a large grin on Olli’s face. ‘Yes, that’d be funny indeed!’

 ‘Well then. We have a deal, alright?’, Marko exclaimed.

And with a firm handshake, their new partnership had been confirmed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, what if Marko and Olli had met pure by accident? Both getting involved in an actual accident xD  
> No harm was meant to them of course :P


End file.
